Going Back
by Amanda4
Summary: Maria comes back to Roswell after five years to escape. **Song Fic**


Author's Note: This is my first Roswell fic but definitely not my last. The song is 'Two Beds And A Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden.   
  
And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Maria slowly tiptoed to her bedroom door. She checked and Sean was asleep. She went back to the living room and started to pick up the pieces of everything that were on the floor. Her and Sean had gotten in another fight. They had screamed and threw things at each other half the night. When she was finished she walked into her children's room. She walked to her six month old son's crib and gently picked him up. Then she tried to wake up her four-year-old daughter without making her cry.   
"Shh Amy Mommy's taking you for a ride, come on."   
Her daughter sleepily stumbled out of bed and she tried to pick her up. The fresh bruises on her arm hurt too much though. So she picked up the diaper bag that she had packed days ago when she started to plan to leave. She slung it over her shoulder and then they snuck outside. She packed them into the beat up car and shut the door as silently as possible, got in and started it up.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
She drove fast without stopping. Thank god it was past midnight so there were no cops. She drove over bumps and ditches. She passed the stop sign, she had to keep moving on she had along way to go. The years passed by as she drove back to the town and people she knew before.  
  
And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
She was exhausted and sore but she didn't stop. She had to keep moving for her children. Eric and Amy were the only thing that mattered. Amy was a constant reminder of her father, Michael. He didn't know about her though. I wonder how the kids will get through this nightmare. I know that it doesn't enter their dreams though because they smile as they sleep. They dream of candy and toys and another cheap motel, they know what happens when we leave at night. Yep two beds and a coffee machine our new home. I just have to buy groceries then we have a home. Damn it I forgot the money. How could I be so stupid I have to go home now.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Without ever turning around I keep going past more stop signs and ditches. I have no money for a hotel but I know where I'm going. As I move on its like going back in time to the person I used to be but I know I'm not. Back to the time and place where I   
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it  
  
It's just another bruise to hide. I'll make up another story about falling or something for an alibi. I'm the only one driving on this pitch black highway. The darkness surrounds me but I have hope and it's like a sliver of moonlight. I know I can make it, he won't find me I'm too far.   
  
Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it  
  
I pass the last ditch and stop sign, and I know I'm almost there. I keep moving on trying to forget these last few horrible years. I arrive at my destination in the early morning. I'm going to break down the silent fortress I built for myself to keep my friends away. I get out the kids and half walk half run up to the door. I ring the bell even though it's five in the morning. About ten minutes later when he answers the door I break down. I start to cry. He hugs me and takes me inside. Soon everyone is there and after I explain it all they understand. Then I wonder how I ever made it without them.  
THE END  
Whadja think?  



End file.
